<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is the fuck the magic schoolbus reboot fanfiction by eefanwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448463">this is the fuck the magic schoolbus reboot fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eefanwrites/pseuds/eefanwrites'>eefanwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic School Bus &amp; Magic School Bus Rides Again (Cartoons 1994-2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jyoti Kaur is a laid back lesbian, Other, They’re all pretty gay, arnold perlstein is trans, arnold perlstien is bi too, carlos ramon is bi, did i mention this is omniscient, fiona frizzle is disrespect to the frizzle name, fuck magic school bus reboot, the og mrs.frizzle has a goth wife, they all dislike fiona frizzle, they’re all teenagers, this get’s kinda violent/weird and trippy but idk you do you reader, this whole thing is me being pissed about the magic school bus reboot, wanda li is a questioning enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eefanwrites/pseuds/eefanwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i hate the magic schoolbus reboot, anyways, if you’re willing to read this well,, then please do so, reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arnold Perlstein/Carlos Ramon, Jyoti Kaur/Wanda li, Keesha Franklin/Phoebe Terese, Ms.frizzle/Laya hope(goth wife)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i fucking hate the magic school bus reboot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello, you must be wondering why i’m writing a magic school bus fanfiction in 2020</p><p>well, i fucking hate the reboot, so what else can a writer like me do? that’s right, rewrite it and make it better/more entertaining and more like the original, with some added lgbt stuff because teens CAN be lgbt!</p><p> i promise, this’ll be worth the ride this is gonna be a rollercoaster, so as ms.frizzle would say, “to the bus!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. old school, new teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos was the first one to speak up about the major difference in their teacher, “You aren’t our Ms.Frizz are you?” he questioned, Wanda turning back into her seat to glare at him, whispering—“Shutup, Carlos!”</p><p>Carlos glared back at her, “What? i’m just asking” He stuck his tongue out, Wanda was about to yell back at him again, but the teens were interrupted by their teacher.  “I’m Fiona, Fiona Frizzle, your Ms.Frizzle’s sister.” she said, smiling warmly, but none of the kids seemed to take it that way, no one could replace their Ms.Frizzle, not even her sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first chapter whooo also im so tired but uh hope you like this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arnold looked down at the crumbled piece of paper in his hands, squinting at the messy writing. They were in the same old homeroom, in the same old school.</p><p>His feet began moving, squeezing himself through the teenagers flooding the halls, he stumbled onto the ground, his glasses falling off and sliding across the floor. He hears a familiar voice—

“Hey Arnold, nice to see you again.” Wanda Li said, helping him up off the floor and handing him his glasses.</p><p>He blinked, now seeing Wanda clearly, she changed her hair, it was now shorter than it was before, two side pieces remaining longer than the other parts of their hair. “Hi Wanda—i uhm, i’m good, you still in Ms.Frizz’s class too?” he asked, as she began walking into the same direction he was planning to go before falling. “Yeah! actually, i think everyone is still in Ms.Frizzle’s class.” Wanda said, stopping by Ms.Frizzle’s room door.</p><p>Many familier faces began to come into view as his old classmates began walking over, waving at him and Wanda. Arnold waved back at the others, despite as much as he complained about the fieldtrips, and /Carlos/ he missed them. 

Their friends came running up to them, Ralph rubbing his head, “Hey, Loser, excited to be in the same class again?” Arnold rolled his eyes.</p><p>As they all formed a line, they saw a new girl, Arnold certaintly doesn’t remember her from last year, nor do any of the others seem to remember her. Nobody said anything, they didn’t wanna eye her and make her more uncomfortable than any teenager returning back to school, everyone’s attention was caught by the jiggle of the door handle. Arnold basically was jittering in spot as they waited for the door to open, excited to see Ms.Frizz</p><p>A different woman opened the door, and she didn’t seem like their Ms.Frizzle, she did resemble her in some ways, especially with her curly hair. Arnold and Wanda were the first two to walk into the classroom.</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Carlos was the first one to speak up about the major difference in their teacher, “You aren’t our Ms.Frizz are you?” he questioned, Wanda turning back into her seat to glare at him, whispering—“Shutup, Carlos!”</p><p>Carlos glared back at her, “What? i’m just asking” He stuck his tongue out, Wanda was about to yell back at him again, but the teens were interrupted by their teacher.  “I’m Fiona, Fiona Frizzle, your Ms.Frizzle’s sister.” she said, smiling warmly, but none of the kids seemed to take it that way, no one could replace their Ms.Frizzle, not even her sister.</p><p>Ms.Frizzle, well, the new Ms.Frizzle clapped her hands together—“Now, miss Perlstein, what’s the answer to 6?” she stared directly towards Arnold, the room becoming eerily quiet, “C’mon now young lady, we don’t have all day”</p><p>He, it’s mister perlstein, it’s young man, Carlos glared, having extremely crude words in mind for the lady, how dare she misgender Arnie? it was obvious Arnold was a boy? why was she even doing this? Thoughts jumbled Carlos’ mind, giving a worried look towards the others then to Arnold.

 Arnold didn’t correct her. “It’s fourty-Seven Ms.Frizzle.” he said, cowarding in on himself, discomfort seeping into him at the use of ‘she’ and ‘lady’ their Ms.Frizz wouldn’t have misgendered him on purpose.

 “Actually, it’s he ma’am, he’s a boy, not a girl.” Wanda said, almost daring the new Ms.Frizzle to backtalk her, but getting no response.</p><p>Everyone in the room was visibly uncomfortable, They needed the old Frizzle, because this one doesn’t seem like she’ll get any better soon, she just seems rude and strangely...off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>